vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ivy Valentine
Soul Calibur Vl= |-|Soul Calibur V= |-|Soul Calibur lV= |-|Soul Calibur lll= |-|Soul Calibur ll= |-|Soul Calibur= Summary Isabella "Ivy" Valentine is a character in the Soul series of fighting games and a staple character of the franchise. Ivy is the daughter of Cervantes de Leon and is of cursed blood due to Cervantes having been possessed by Soul Edge when she was conceived. Her goal is to find a way to erase Soul Edge from existence, even if it means her dying because of her connection to the blade. Her Whip Blade Valentine is a living sword that was granted life by Nightmare's hand. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | High 7-C Name: Isabella/Ivy Valentine, "Coiling Contempt", "The Twisting Blade Of Solitude" Origin: Soul Calibur Gender: Female Age: 49 (Although she stopped aging at 32) | 28 Classification: Human, Alchemist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis, Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Alchemy, Immortality (Type 1), Soul Manipulation (Can steal souls. Was able to take not only her lost soul but all the countless souls Cervantes had stolen all at once. Can create artificial souls that she can then implant into her body), Clairvoyance, Limited Illusion Creation with Mirage Blade (Appears as an illusion), Heals herself with each successful strike with Wiseman Mace, Limited Durability Negation with Dream Blade, Limited Durability Negation and heals herself each time she damages her opponent with Alraune, Heals herself when she damages an opponent with Black Widow, Passive Attack Amplification with Kogarashi, Passive Attack Amplification and Regeneration (Low) with Kaleidoscope, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Despite having her blood cursed by Soul Edge, Ivy can resist having her mind corrupted by it) and a slight Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Was able to resist getting the last bit of her soul taken and can survive and fight with most of her soul being taken) | All Original Timeline abilities minus weapon abilities, Statistics Amplification with Soul Charge. Attack Potency: City level+ (Fought and defeated Cervantes. Fought Zasalamel but was defeated) | Large Town level+ (Fought on even grounds with Xianghua) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Kicked away a bullet from Cervantes at point blank range) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Class 1 Striking Strength: City Class+ | Large Town Class+ Durability: City level+ (Took hits from Cervantes) | Large Town level+ Stamina: Very high (Despite having most of her soul taken by Cervantes during their fight, she still was able to continue fighting him) Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters (12 meters) with attacks and abilities. Standard Equipment: Valentine (Living Whip Sword) Intelligence: Ivy is a highly skilled fighter who can combat many over the series' most skilled fighters with relative ease. He blade Valentine is a living weapon and thus can move on its own and will do so to protect Ivy. The same goes for Viper Edge as well. Weaknesses: Kaleidoscope damages her each time she attacks or blocks. Notable Attacks and Techniques: *'Grand Alchemy:' Whips the opponent, says "Taste the power of my blade - shred apart!" and starts an alchemist spell to trap the opponent in a ball, splits the blade up into small pieces, and shoots them into the opponent. She then asks "Does it hurt?" *'Acasual Paradox:' Ivy grabs her opponent and, as her sword shatters, parts of it stick to the opponent's body, making them levitate and fly. While in air, the sword pieces slash her opponent several times until the shards slam her opponent to the ground. Note: Many of Ivy's abilities come from the various weapons she can equip. As such, in battle the creator should specify what weapon(s) she is allowed to have. Key: Original Timeline | New Timeline Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Soul Calibur Category:Humans Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Whip Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Alchemists Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Immortals Category:Seduction Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Adults Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Soul Users Category:Illusionists Category:Healers Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Cursed Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Tier 7